


Sweetheart

by Serpex



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: But Rogue is a gambler, F/M, Gray Fanboy Rufus, Rogue Can't Cook, Sting the Foodbot 9000, Yukino Minerva's Betrayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Within the Sabertooth guild hall, Master Sting has arrived with a new flyer for a cake baking contest. With only a few 'chefs' to choose from, he intended to use this time to give the members a break from the duties mages must hold. But circumstances leave only one person left. And it is the one person that made Sting's internal thoughts take things one step farther.





	

"There's going to be a cooking contest?" Minerva asked. Sting nodded enthusiastically as he slapped a flyer in front of Rogue, Rufus, Orga, Yukino, and the queen of cooking herself, Minerva.

"The winner gets free tickets to a private beach resort," he explained. "It's a baking contest so we could make a giant cake dedicated to the greatest strongest man in the world, me!" Minerva chuckled.

"More like greasiest," she remarked. Sting let out a feigned gasp before dramatically swooning and conveniently landed onto Yukino's shoulder. She lightly shoved him off where he sat up straight and looked across the table to Rufus and Orga.

"Well? What do you say?"

"I'm not to good at this stuff so I'm out," Orga commented. Sting nodded and looked to Rufus next.

"Although it does pique my interest, I am afraid I must attend to a matter outside of the guild for a period of time so I will be unable to assist you in aspiring the art of creating delicate cuisines," he said calmly. Sting slouched and leaned back, a smug grin pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Going to visit Gray again?" he asked dubiously. Rufus looked away in embarrassment. He nodded and everyone laughed.

It was no secret that the memory mage had a sudden urge to mingle with the stripping ice mage after things had settled under the new genesis of Sabertooth. He would often visit Gray for weeks at a time before returning to show off newly found skills in creating new forms of altered magic. However, this would be Rufus's third visit in two weeks. It seemed something larger was at hand, but Sting would allow him the grace of privacy for now.

After the laughter died down, Sting looked to his right where Rogue sat at the end. He seemed mildly interested and sent a blank stare towards Sting. No words were exchanged before Sting sighed and turned to the girls at his left, Yukino next to him and Minerva at the other end.

"This shadow douche is out, so how about you to ladies?"

Rogue elicited a small growl before puffing out his cheeks swallowed his anger down and allowed his resting bitch face to come back. Yukino and Minerva exchanged glances before they met Sting's anticipating hopeful eyes.

"We'll enter your stupid contest," Minerva said. Sting whooped into the air and jumped happily off to the ground before frolicking over to hug the two female mates. Unfortunately, he only got as far as Yukino's backside before Pisces appeared and nipped at his behind. Sting helped and scrambled about rubbing his butt on the carpet to lessen the pains everyone let out a roar of laughter once more.

Lector rose from the abyss of somewhere and zipped over to Sting in a frantic fashion, stressed over his friend's pain. Eventually, the poor weak butted guild master went back to the table and all the attention died away.

"Alright, we can get things started after I close the guild for tonight," he stated proudly. Minerva and Yukino blanched.

"Tonight?" they asked in unison. Sting pointed down at the flyer. It indeed read that all products had to be in by eight the next morning. Yukino groaned. She solemnly looked at Minerva.

"I'm sorry but tomorrow I promised to hang out with Levy and Lucy at the book convention down town. We planned on getting there tonight so we could be one of the first ones at dawn," she said. "Some people are already camping so I should actually get going soon."

"Guess that just leaves you and me, m'lady!" Sting cheered.

"NOOOOO!" Minerva shrieked.

Hours later...

Minerva and Sting sat alone in the dark guild aside from the light protruding from the kitchen. Ingredients littered the counters from the basic cake necessities to fancy frostings and creative toppings.

"Alright, you wanna make the batter while I look through the recipes for the best frosting ever!" Sting ordered. Minerva suddenly looked uneasy. Sting noticed her sudden change and turned to face her.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked. All of a sudden, the great territory mage burst into tears and collapsed onto the floor. Shocked, Sting immediately went into protective mode. He threw his arms around her sudden seemingly small frame and held her firmly as she wept. He consoled her and said it's alright. He reassured her that she didn't have to make the cake if she really didn't want to.

"It's not that," she replied. "It's just... I don't know how to!" Sting was surprised. The women before him was the queen of cooking. She could whip up anything from fish to steak to a casserole that rivaled a professional chef. But she couldn't make a simple cake.

"I'm sorry," she uttered. "I don't think I can..."

"Wait," Sting said as he grabbed her hand before she could leave. "You don't have to be ashamed." Shocked and fearful eyes slowly gazed up to his hopeful ones. "We're a family in this guild and you're a member here too. I can teach you and we can work this out together, okay?" Minerva considered this.

As much as she hated Sting, the man was also her light. He was a leader, the master, her family, and her friend.

Beyond that, he was also her crush. And now dread flickered through her as he had to watch her in such a weak state. Minerva was not aware that Sting felt some guilt in himself. He hadn't realized his mistress would be so distraught in the face of an unknown dessert.

"You can't tell anyone," she said in a barely audible voice. Sting nodded and helped her back onto her feet.

There was a brief moment of peace between the two as they began to make the cake. Over time, Minerva started smiling again as she soon understood what baking a cake was all about.

It was simple really, elementary like making anything else. Add in lots of love and dedication and the result was obvious. It was moments like these that Sting treasured. He never would have admitted it to anyone else, but he adored this side of Minerva.

There was something sweet and adorable about her during times like this. Maybe it was the beautiful blue apron that matched his eyes. Or the way her frame seemed to call his arms over the slim of her waist. This woman attracted Sting like no other and now was no better time to assure his conscious.

When the three layer cake had cooled and frosted in vanilla frosting and gold and purple letters painted the top in the word 'Sabertooth.' The emblem was plastered all around each layer in alternating pink and blue frosting. Feeling proud of herself, Minerva turned to face Sting with a genuine grin plastered on her face.

"We did it," she exclaimed. Sting suddenly pulled her into a hug and smiled into the crook of her neck. His voice did wonders as he whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, we did," he cooed. Minerva's heart started beating rapidly and her face flushed with heat, embarrassment apparent in her expression. Without thinking, she returned the hug and Sting blushed happily.

"Thanks for teaching me... Sting," she said. Sting let out a chuckle before letting his blue orbs fell upon the perfection in front of him.

"I could say the same to you... Minerva." The said woman flinched.

"But I didn't-"

Sting leaned in and their lips met. Although startled at first, Minerva eyes softened as she closed her eyes and let the moment happen. It all felt so right. And strangely... Sweet. They pulled apart to breathe and stared, appreciating the warmth and presence of the other.

"Minerva, you were always a beauty in my eyes and tonight, I've realized that I don't want to live alone anymore. I want to know you more than just a friend," he stated. "And though I embody the light, my world has always been a dark emptiness. Jiemma ruled in a way that I had to throw away all my feelings. But since we've all started over, I want us to have a chance."

Minerva felt tears pool and fall. She was left speechless, left in awe of the dragon slayer's confession. Sting raised his hand and wiped away the drops and Minerva left out a relieved sob.

"Will you be mine, Minerva Orland?"

"Yes, I accept, Sting Eucliffe. You know, I've always watched you from afar. I think you were always stronger than I ever was. I mean that truthfully," she replied. The two took one more embrace and passion took over as they let one last kiss linger in the night.

In joy and sadness, the demon and the angel were united just as a cake was made from entirely different ingredients to form a sweet reality.

The next day processed by an entering of the cake and returning with 3rd place. All the same, the remaining pieces of the cake were sampled out to the guild where everyone cheered as Sting and Minerva announced their new status.

Especially proud was a certain shadow dragon slayer who became 10,000 Jewels richer that day when he had won a bet over if Sting would date Minerva or not. Half of Sabertooth had groaned in agony and handed over the cash with unwilling hands. But all was forgotten as booze appeared and the guild drank into drunken oblivion, all in the name of the new couple.

Overall, it was a life changing day in Sabertooth and one that brought the members closer than ever before. It was a sweet gathering of children who could relive the innocence of young love.

The past had left Sabertooth battered and worn but this day was a reminder that they were humans and emotions existed. Emotions that were dug up and the veil that once held them back shattered forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you guys enjoyed this fanfic. I really love Sabertooth and decided to make a short little story about Minerva and Sting. As much hate as Minerva receives, I also find her to be an awesome character in some ways. My loyalty does lie with Rogue first but as I have two fanfics planned involving him, I figured I should give Sting some time to shine too, you know? I never really shipped Minerva and Sting too much but it seems I was able to spit this out nonetheless.  
> With that underway, I was thinking about a plot and remembered that the Tartaros Arc spoke of Minerva's cooking skills. And food is good. And cake is even better! (I have a weakness for sweet stuff...) I wrote this in about four days so it's not the best but I really liked writing it. If you guys have any thoughts at all, I would appreciate your comments!  
> Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all next time!


End file.
